The Heart of a Hanyou
by Olivia Tara Logan
Summary: Ai, a hanyou jewel hunter, holds the key to defeating Naraku. With her help Naraku doesn't stand a chance. The only question is whose side is she really on? Will the Inu gang survive their encounter with the dangerous hanyou.
1. Chapter 1: A New Enemy

**A/N: I don not own Inuyasha, I do however own Ai and Magokoro and other Character of mine. This Idea is all mine too. **

**_Chapter 1: A New Enemy _**

**_Ai POV_**

I was sitting in a tree alone thinking, about nothing in particular. It was a slow day and there was nothing to do. I was bored and I was avoiding Magokoro.

"Ai where are you." Magokoro yelled. Magokoro could sense the jewel shards. It was no accident that we had met. He could sense jewel shards from the jewel of Four Souls. I needed that jewel to finally get respect. Magokoro was only a human and the closest thing I had to a friend. When you're a half demon you don't have anybody but you family and I didn't even have that. I haven't seen my family in years. It's not my fault they disowned me and I disowned them. That's a whole different story though.

"Up here." I said startling him. He looked up, an annoyed look on his face. No doubt he had been looking for me for some time now. He should know better than to come looking for me. When I didn't want to be found I wouldn't be found.

"I sense a jewel shard." Magokoro said.

"Where?" I asked eagerly I stood up.

"Over there." Magokoro said pointing father into the forest.

"Come on let's go." I said. I took off leaving Magokoro. Naturally I was faster than him and in a fight with a demon he was no use to me. He only got in the way.

After a while, I came across the demon that must have had the shard. He was fighting dog demon, with four others. One I recognized as my old friend Miroku the lecherous monk, a little fox demon, a demon slayer, and a weirdly dressed girl.

The dog demon, or was he a cat I could not tell, looked familiar, but I could not put my finger on who he was. He had silver hair was like mine, and two ears on top of his head. He stood out the most among the five of them, him and that weirdly dressed girl. I had never seen anyone as weirdly dressed as her except for one time. Magokoro was dressed weird when we met.

The demon slayer I had no idea why she was traveling with two demons it was weird. Was it not her job to slay demons? IT seems she had made friends with them or a deal with them at least. I then noticed the demon two tailed cat by her leg it was Kirara. The demon slayer looked up at me. She saw me. She tapped Miroku's shoulder.

"Miroku," she said in a quiet voice. She pointed to me. Miroku looked at me for a moment did he not remember me? He squinted and after a second a look of realization crossed his face.

"I know her," He said after awhile.

"You know her?" the demon slayer said confused.

"Yes Sango, I know her but not the way you think I do," He said. I grinned he did remember me. I guess he did have a good memory. I couldn't help but smile at what he said. I knew what he meant when he said not the way you think. He had not changed one bit.

"Kagome where's the shard?" the sliver haired demon asked. I had not noticed he finished with the demon. I looked down at him he was talking to the weirdly dressed girl. So her name was Kagome, I had heard that name once. I jumped down from my spot and ran as fast as I could I swiped the shard and ran. I didn't look back but I heard Miroku.

"Ai, she never changes does she," he said. I stopped to listen for a moment.

"What are you talking about?" the demon slayer asked. "I thought you said you knew her," she said confused by his accusation.

"Yeah I knew her," He said, "but that was many years ago. She's changed. She's a jewel hunter now," he paused for a moment. "I'll stop her," He said.

I started running again once I was sure I was safe I stopped and sat down on a tree branch. I took the jewel it was a snap decision, I do not know what came over me. I should have just walked away.

"AI!" I listened carefully it was Magokoro but I could not tell how far away he was. He had to be close enough for me to hear but far away enough to not know where he exactly was. I sat back against the tree. I turned the jewel over and over in my hand. Why did I feel so bad about taking this stupid jewel? I mean I took jewels all the time. What made this one shard so different?

"Ai?" Magokoro was getting closer. I jumped down and leaned against the tree waiting for him. He was slow. After several minutes he appeared.

"About time," I said in an annoyed. "You sure took long enough,"

"I'm sorry we're not all as fast as you are," Magokoro snapped. I held the jewel up to show him I finished the job. "So you got it without trouble?" he asked.

"Yeah they didn't even see me they were too busy," I said as I handed him the fragment. I decided not to tell him about the group I had ran into.

"They?" he asked cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah there were three humans, a fox demon, and a dog or cat demon I'm not sure," I said.

"Who are you calling a cat?" I heard a voice yell. I stood up straighter. He wasn't alone. He must've ran into that strange group. I should've known better than to trust Magokoro.

"They followed you," I yelled at Magokoro. Magokoro looked guilty. "You traitor," I yelled. I snatched the shards that hung around his neck and took off.

"Ai wait," he yelled.

"I knew I couldn't trust you," I said. "The old woman was wrong about you," I jumped from tree to tree. I looked behind me and saw the dog demon behind me.

I growled damn Magokoro, in this world I had no one why did I fool myself in to thinking he was different. Everybody was the same. Being a half demon made things worse. Humans are afraid of me and demons hate because I'm not a full demon. I had learned long ago that I couldn't trust anyone but myself. Yet I still fooled myself into thinking that Magokoro was different. He was just like everyone else.

I jumped down from the treetops, landed on the ground, and started running. I came to a clearing and stopped. I was done trying to fool myself that I had a friend I just wanted this to end. There was one way to end this all. Just give up and not even try. It was the only way to stop everything. I didn't want to feel anymore.

"Just give me that shard you stole," the dog demon said. I turned around I hadn't heard him.

"You're a half demon," I said shocked. How could I miss that, I knew almost every half demon around here he was new, yet he still seemed familiar.

"Yes I'm a half demon and so are you now give me the jewel," the half demon said.

"Over my dead body," I said hoping he would get what I was after.

"That can be arranged," he said.

"Inuyasha SIT!" a female voice yelled. I looked at the half demon as he was slammed into the ground. I knew he was familiar. Inuyasha, how could I be sure it was him. I was so caught up in my thoughts I did not even realize Inuyasha had gotten up. I realized this when I was pinned beneath him.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"I gave it to the traitor," I hissed. Even if this was the same Inuyasha I once knew, it made no difference on my decision I still wanted to end the pain and misery. I had to put up some fight so I pushed him off me. "If you want these you'll have to try harder," I said holding up what I stole from Magokoro. There were at least 15 or so shards in the pouch.

"If its fight you want you came looking in the right place," Inuyasha said.

"Bring it on," I challenged. Inuyasha reached to his side a pulled out his sword. It was the Tetsusaiga. Yes, this was definitely the Inuyasha who made that promise to me, and here he was trying to kill me. Like I said when you're a half demon there is **NO ONE** you can trust.

**_Magokoro POV_**

I stood on the edge of the clearing with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo behind me. I had ran into these guys on my search for Ai. I overheard the monk talking about her. I knew then that he must be the Miroku she told me about. Kagome turned to me.

"We have to stop her," she said.

"Kagome she's already mad at me," I said. These four had told me what she had done and I offered to help them get their shard back if they let me handle her. However the half demon Inuyasha had other plans.

"I don't care, they both look like they want to kill each other," she said desperate. I took a deep breath, walked out into the clearing, and stop just a few feet behind Inuyasha.

"Ai stop, this is madness," I said.

"Madness?" she asked. "Madness was trusting a human like you," Ai said venomously.

"Ai stop," I said my voice calm and emotionless. "Look this was not what I wanted they said they'd leave it to me to get the jewel, but the monk knew I was lying." I said.

"Tell me something I don't know I could never lie to Miroku," Ai said. "You're still a traitor," she said visiously. I looked at Ai she was agitated. "What's wrong?" I asked I began to walk forward again.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

"I care because you're my friend," I said. She backed away as I walked forward so I stopped. "Ai I'll always be your friend no matter what, but getting yourself killed is not the answer." I said. Her eyes widened in shock. I hit the mark. I knew what she was trying to had always had trust issues, me showing up with Inuyasha and the others broke the trust she had for me, and I didn't blame her. She needed someone there to tell her they would not betray her.

**_Ai POV _**

"Ai I'll always be your friend no matter what, but getting yourself killed is not the answer," Magokoro said. My eyes went wide in shock how did he know. I hated that about him he always knew what was on my mind. I hung my head and hid my face from the others.

"Magokoro you don't know what it's like to be a half demon," I said. "Not being accepted by demons because you only half demon, and humans are afraid of me." He would never understand no matter how hard he tried. He would never know the pain and suffering I had gone through.

"Ai," Magokoro said his voice filled sadness like he understood but he didn't the only one who probably had an idea of how I felt would Be Inuyasha.

"You don't know how I've been on the run from everyone since I was 10," I said, my eyes stung with tears. "You don't know what it's like to not be wanted where ever you go," the tears finally fell. "At least you had a family that cared for you," I fell to my knees crying he had what I wanted but he left it I have no idea why. Magokoro walked over to me and knelt down so he was level with me.

"Ai I care about you," he said in a gentle voice. "You will always be my friend no matter how bad you hurt me," he said. He then did something unexpected. He hugged me.

"I can't trust you," I said as I pushed him away. "I'm sorry," I grabbed the jewel fragment I gave him earlier and took off running again. He would never understand how I felt. No one would. Not even Inuyasha could understand how I felt. HE had his friends who obviously accepted him. I had no one.

**_Inuyasha POV_**

"You're defending her?" I asked Magokoro. "She's just like Naraku using you to find the jewel shards for her when she gets what she wants she leaves,"

"She's nothing like that monster," Magokoro said angrily. "She's just misunderstood," he said just as venomously.

"I was just making an observation," I said. I looked Magokoro up and down he looked familiar. I could not place where I had seen him before.

"You don't know her," Magokoro said angrily. "I'm the only one who really knows her," he said.

"I don't have to know her she's a thief and I want those shards back," I said.

"Ai's different she's a half demon like you but she has major trust issues and I'm the only one who knows her well enough to help her," he said.

"I know her too," Miroku said. "We were best friends for quite a while," he said.

"Yeah she mentioned your name when we met," Magokoro said. "My name is Magokoro Hojo by the way," he said.

I looked at Kagome who gasped. There is was he was related to the guy in Kagome's time and Akitoki.

"Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. I knew she was thinking of that Hojo guy now.

"Look Magokoro I can't promise I won't hurt her," I said. Magokoro gave a small nod. We were on the same level now. He understood that I wanted the jewel that rightfully belonged to us.

"Just don't kill her," he said. I took off running in the direction Ai went. Miroku followed me. I didn't need any help if anything he'd just get in my way.

"Go I can handle this myself," I said.

"Inuyasha she was my friend," Miroku said. "I know what she's like and I know her powers," he said I nodded and we continued in silence. Knowing her abilities would be a big help. We soon found Ai crouched on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2: Three Dogs, Two priests, a Sl

**A/N: I don not own Inuyasha, I do however own Ai and Magokoro and other Character of mine. This Idea is all mine too. **

**_Chapter 2: Three Dogs, Two priests, a Slayer and a Monk_**

I ran from Inuyasha and his friends and that damn traitor. I couldn't do it. I was not a coward, no matter what life threw at me I would fight back. It was my gift and my curse. I could never back down from a fight and I would not quit until I won or was defeated. When I say defeated I mean when Magokoro or someone would make me stop. I kept running until a familiar sent hit my nose. I started growling and stopped dead in my tracks. This sent was very similar to Inuyahsa's. I knew this sent.

I ran over to the bushes and crouched down and waited for the him to show himself. The odds he was after me were small. I knew he and that girl would come and pass. Sesshomaru was not someone I wanted to deal with right now, especially when I had another half demon and a monk after me. Shit. I had forgotten all about Inuyasha and Miroku until it was too late. I stood up and turned around.

"Here you want the stuipd shards take them now leave me alone," I said tossing the jewel shards at them. I looked opver my shoulder hoping Sesshomaru was still very far off. "You have to go," I said trying to shoo them away. I did not want to deal them them either. I just wanted to get out of here alive. If they didn't leave soon things were going to get ulgy fast.

"Ai," Miroku said, "We just want..."

"The jewel shards? I know," I said, "I gave them to you now leave," I said looking over my shoulder as the wind picked up. The sent of Sesshomaru filled my nose even more. I'm surprised Inuyasha didn't notice. Maybe he did but he didn't care.

"Ai, Magokoro was hurt by what you did," Miroku said walking towards me.

I backed away from him. These two could not take a hint. "I was hurt by what he did but I guess I don't really matter seeing as I'm a no good half breed who apparently does not count when it comes to things like this," I snapped angerily.

"I never said that," Miroku said.

"You didn't have to I got the message loud and clear," I said. I had forgotten about Sesshomaru. I had forgotten about wanting to get the hell out of here. These two were idiots.

"Ai," Miroku said softly. I shook my head and turned away from him. I could not look at him anymore. If I did I might just remember how he cared about me. Not in the way he normally cares for girls either. No he was like a brother to me. He loved me like a sister he had told me that at one point, after he got to know me. Our first encounter was like all others of his. I shook my head, no now was not the time for this.

"Miroku I am not the Ai you knew," I said darkly, "if you knew whats good for you, you'd let me go," I said looking down at the ground. I don't see how he can like me. Nobody else does. Then again he did leave me so he must not love me like he says he does otherwise he never would have left.

"Ai quit being dramatic," Miroku said interrupting my thoughts.

I breathed in deeply trying to gather my thoughts. Then I remembered. Seeehomaru was on his way. I don't know what he was after but I could sense him coming. I could smell him and that girl and that imp, Jaken, that follows him around too. I looked at Inuyasha. I could not tell if he noticed. There was no way he could not notice. Sesshomaru's sent was to thick now. If we were lucky he was only passing through. I hope he hasn't caught my sent, the last time we crossed paths nothing good came of it.

"Ai the boy didn't want to betray your trust," Inuyasha said."Don't make me laugh," I said dryly. I wanted to believe him but I couldn't. I knew better than that.

"Ai," Miroku said. Inuyasha sniffed the air and a low growl escapsed him lips. He caught Sesshomaru's sent.

"Now you see why I have to go," I said to Inuyasha but he ignored me.

"Sesshomaru," he said. He turned in the direction the sent was coming from and growled.

"Inuyasha!" a high pitched voice yelled. I groaned his other friends had caught up with us, and there was no doubt Magokoro was with them.

"Kagome, Sango get out of here," Inuyasha said. He drew his sword.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, "I'll take care of him though," he said.

"It's not you he's after," I said. I had a hunch that this was about my father's sword. That's all Sesshomaru wanted. He wanted a sword that could beat his brother, who i now realize is Inuyasha.

They were distracted now was my chance to get out of here. I turned and took one step and came face to face with Sesshomaru. I froze. He had his sword out already and was poised to attack. I jumped back and drew my sword as well. It' wasn't my father's but it would do. It got the job done for me and that's all that mattered. It was nothing like Tetsigua or Tensigua either.

"Ai, your father didn't leave you his fang?" Sesshomaru asked shocked.

"Sorry to break it to you but my father's not dead yet," I said, "and I could care less about that stupid Hokage," I said.

"Hokage?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Yes I am Ai, daughter of Tazuna the great dog demon and owner of the Hokage a sword built to surpass both you fangs," I said looking from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru.

"The rumor going around if Tazuna was killed and he left his sword to one of you brats," Sesshomaru said.

"Liar," I said. I hadn't seen my father in years, why did I care if the old man died. He never cared about me to start with.

"Lord Sesshomaru only speaks the truth," Jakken the imp said.

"I think I would be alerted if my father had died Hiroshi would've come by now," I said. I don't know why i cared about this. Like I said he nver cared for me. He let me walk away from him and my family. I don't regret leaving, but he was still my father. I also know for a fact if he was dead Hiroshi would've come by now and try to get me to go home.

"He's dead," Sesshomaru said.

"Liar," I screamed. I lifted my sword and let loose an attack on him. Flames shot from my sword and engulfed Sesshomaru. He deflected it and Jakken and the girl ran for cover.

"Did I up set the half breed?" Sesshomaru asked. I attcked again blind with anger and hate. I let attack after attack go and we fought.

_**Inuyasha POV**_

I watched Sesshomaru and Ai fight. She was the daughter of Tazuna, how had I not recongized her. If she really was the daughter of Tazuna she was the same Ai i had met all those years ago. She was different now though. She was bitter and not the sweet kind girl I had known.

"Inuyasha you have to do something her sowrd's energy is almost gone and she's gonna get erself killed," Magokoro said from behind me.

"Sword's energy?" I asked confused.

"It's a replica of the hokage only it feed's off the aura of the user adn Ai doesn't have much energy left," he said.

"WHat do you want me to do get in the middle of the fight and stop them," I asked.

"I think I might be able to help," a new voice said. I looked behind me and there on Magokoro's shoulder was a two tailed cat demon. It was Kirara though. This on was all black and had a blue jewel on it's forehead.

"Hiro what are you doing here?" Magokoro asked looking at the cat.

"Tazuna has died and he left something for Ai," the cat said. He jumped down from Magokoro's shoulder and transformed into a human form. His hair was black like his fur had been and his skin was plae and his ears were pointed.

"Hiro Ai's in the middle of battle how are a few things from her father gonna help her right now?" Magokoro asked.

"This was left for her," Hiro said. He reached into the bag around his waist and pulled a sword out. "I had the bag charmed to hold everything I need," he said.

"So Tazuna did leave her the hokage?" I asked looking at it. Hiro nodded and looked at me for a moment.

"Inuyasha," he said slowly. I nodded slowly. Things were starting to get weird, it was like I was reliving my past right now. Ai and Hiro were two people I never thought I'd see again. I left that life behind me after my mother had died. "I need to tell Ai her father died," he said.

"Sesshomaru beat you to the punch that's why they're fighting right now," Miroku said.

"Ah, monk Miroku," Hiro said.

"This is wasting time Ai's almost out of energy," Magokoro said. He looked around for something. I don't know what he was planning, but I had to do something before he got himself killed.

"Stand down kid," I said. There was one way to end this. I had to get involved. Damn Sesshomaru, he had to drag me into everything. I ran towards them. "Hey AI stand down," I hollered. They froze and looked at me. "Your friend over there has something for you," I said pointing over at Hiro. Ai jumoed back from Sesshomaru and I took the chance and charged at him.

"Little brother stay out of this," Sesshomaru said as he raised his sword.

"Not a chance," I said, "I can't let you hurt her," I siad. If this was the same Ai I had met all those years ago I had promise to keep wheather she remembered me or not. I was not one to go back on my promises.

Sesshomaru aimed an attack at me and I deflected it. I grew tired of this and decided to get rid of him. I lifted my sword, "Wind Scar," I cried as I let it go.

"Inferno!" Ai cried from behind me. Her attack joined mine and was heading towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sensing the danger fled. Ai came to stand beside me. "So you did remember," she said before fallinf forward and onto the ground.

"Ai," Miroku and Magokoro yelled as they ran forward. I knelt down beisde her worried something had happened.

"She's fine it's just she over did it," Hiro said as he examined her.

"We can't just leav her like this," I said.

* * *

**_Ai POV_**

All I could see was darkness. I ached everywhere and I couldn't move. I started thrashing trying to move.

**_What you did earlier was foolish. Inuyasha had everything under control. _**

I looked around trying to find the source of the voice. There was no one here but me.

**_You could've killed us you fool. _**

I realized the voice was mine. My inner demon was talking to me. I had fought so hard to keep her surpressed. She was never to get out, not after what she did last time.

"She's moving," a voice said somewherew in the distance. I didn't recongize that vioce.

"She'll be waking up soon," a very familiar voice said. Hiroshi. What was he doing here. Sesshomaru had been right, my father had died. Hiro was always the bearer of bad news. Nothing good ever came from his visits.

I struggled to open my eyes. Finally they opened and I was looking up at the night sky. I had been out for a long time. I sat up and looked around. I stopped once I spotted Hiro. "You," I said, "What the hell are you doing here, never mind just leave me alone," I said. The only thing stopping ,e from attacking him was the fire between us.

"Ai calm down," Hiro said.

"No I will not calm down everytime you show up bad things happen," I said.

"I only want to help you," Hiro said standing up.

"I don't want your help," I said jumping up. A wave of dizziness hit me and I swayed slightly.

"Face it Ai you need my help," He said walking over to me, "what you did back there was reckless and very foolish," he said. He stopped in front of me and looked down at me. "I know how to help you get better so just let me help," he said.

"Now that my dad's gone you need someone else to boss you around?" I asked.

"Your father's death has nothing to do with this," Hiro said.

"I do not want your help," I said.

"Want it or if you wanna master weilding your sword you need me," he said

"I'd rather have Kirara help me than you and that's saying something since she's bound to her cat form," I said angrily.

"Kirara?" the demon slayer Sango said. I turned to look at her and there in her lap was a small two tail cat. "How do you know Kirara?" she asked.

"She used to visit me and Hiro all the time until one day she stopped coming," I said, "right Kirara," I said. The cat looked up at me and mewed.

"But Kirara can't talk," Sango said confused.

"Sure she can right Kirara," I said.

"Yes," she said. She jumped out of Sango's lap and walked over to me.

"Kirara," Sango said.

"Sango I am sorry I was bound no to tell you anyhting until the time was right and I think now's the time," she said.

"You can talk," Sango said.

"Yes," Kirara said.

"Sorry Kirara it slipped out," I said looking down at her. "Are you still bound to one form?" I asked. She shook her head. "Of you're gonna talk the least you can do is show your true form," I said.

"Might as well," Kirara said. She walked a few feet away from the group and transformed. Her skin was plae like Hiro's and her hair was long and tan like her fur had been. She had the same jewel on her forehead and her ears were pointed. "Sango I am so sorry I coudn't tell you," she said.

"Did my father know?" Sango asked.

"Ai and Hiro were the last one to see me in my hunman form and before her it was Midoriko," Kirara said.

"I guess I can forgive you if you didn't have a choice," Sango said.

"As for you Hiro," Kirara said rounding on him.

"he he, Kirara hey," Hiro said backing up.

"The only thing stopping me earlier was Sango and the others," she said. Hiro transformed back into his cat form and took off. Kirara did the same and ran after him. Sango moved to followed her.

"Leave her if we're lucky she'll kill him," I said.

"Ai knock it off," Magokoro said.

I sighed and sat down. "Oh we weren't properly introduced," I said to Sango who sat down. "I'm Ai," I said.

"I'm Sango," Sango said.

"I'm Kagome," Kagome said speaking up.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

"I don't think I need to introduce myself," Miroku said.

"I'm Shippo," the small fox demon next to Kagome said.

"Theone you met earlier was Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"I know," I said, "I met hm once before," I said looking into the fire. He knew, but he wasn't here. "Where is he?" I asked looking around.

"He's off somewhere alone," Miroku said, "I think he was worried about you," he said.

"That wouldn't surprise me," I said, "we used to be best friends before I met you," I said to Miroku. "He promised to look after me after my mother died," I said my eyes never leaving the fire. Back then everything had been so simple and people cared about me.

"That's because you were too weak to take care of yourself," Inuyasha said as he jumped down from a tree. I stood up and walked over to him.

"I was no too weak," I said.

"Right so you let that cat demon beat you," he said.

"I was training which you should've been doing instead of sending goo goo eyes at the preistest," I said.

"I wanted the jewel and she had it," Inuyasha said.

"That's all you ever think about it that god damn jewel," I said annoyed.

"Like you're one to talk," he said.

"Inuyasha sit boy," Kagome said. I looked at Kagome confused for a second before Inuyasha was slammed into the ground.

"Cool it you two," Miroku said. I started laughing.

"Ai," Magokoro said warningly. I stopped laughing and looked at him. So Inuyasha had the beads too, his word was as bad as mine. That was funny and I almost couldn't help but laugh. I controled myself.

"Don't tell me you have them too," Inuyasha said standing up. I turned away from him. He saw right through me. "Looks like we're not so different after all," he said. I scoffed and walked away into the woods.


End file.
